


The path of nature

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [11]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Frenchie hates hiking, Kimiko loves it.





	The path of nature

**Author's Note:**

> AU average people/hiker

The summer heat was killing him; sweat dribbled down his forehead, his back and legs. His t-shirt is wet with sweat; he looks like an unfit slob. He hates hiking, getting bitten by a million bugs, but Kimiko loves it.

She could walk and walk, brimming with energy, breathing in the scent of nature and barely breaking out in a sweat. 

Bugs don't bother her as much as they do Frenchie. He's sure his blood is addictive to creepy crawlies, one bites him and it's so good they go tell all their bug friends to try it.


End file.
